Help Me
by Soxbabe
Summary: Erika has always been a strong person. She could handle anything and everything that was thrown her way. But not this. Bradin’s gone, and her new boyfriend is so much less than perfect. Will she survive the heartache of losing Bradin, and the pain of her
1. Chapter 1

_**Help Me**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Summerland or The WB, just the characters that aren't on the show!

**Summary: **Erika has always been a strong person. She could handle anything and everything that was thrown her way. But not this. Bradin's gone, and her new boyfriend is so much less than perfect. Will she survive the heartache of losing Bradin, and the pain of her new 'love'? No one knows…

**Intro**

Erika sat on the floor of the bathroom in her condo. The knife was sitting on her wrist. She bit her lip, and pressed down as hard as she could stand. It stung like hell, but she wouldn't stop. She couldn't… she wouldn't. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she took the knife and put it next to her. Blood started to pour from her wrist. She reached to the vanity and grabbed a washcloth to stop the river of blood. It fell from her wrist and hit the shaggy white bath rug.

"Damn" she said. She'd have to hurry and clean that up so Jake didn't see it. No one was allowed to hurt her, not even herself, except for him. That was the rule, only he could hurt her… and he did… a lot. She got to her knees, but froze when she heard footsteps downstairs. He was home! She started to panic. There was no way she could clean up or hide the blood stains on the rug, or stop the blood pouring from her wrist in time. She heard a male voice call her name. She collapsed back to the ground and began bracing herself for the beating she would endure. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

She had always been a happy person. Fun-loving, and strong. But she wasn't now. She couldn't stop him, and she'd grown tired of trying. It only made it worse for her. Tears started to stream down her face as she heard someone come up the stairs in front of the bathroom. _Please let him be gentle_ she prayed, _Don't let him be in a bad mood. I don't know if my fragile body will be able to take it._ She started to cry so hard it was blurring her vision. She could make out the doorknob opening. She pulled her head into her knees and just cried, hoping he wouldn't try to kill her this time.

"Erika!" she heard….


	2. Heartache and Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Summerland, or from the WB, or the people, you guys all know the drill… pretty much, there's like nothing in this story iownbesides the plot :- /

* * *

_**One Month Earlier**_

Erika sat on the beach. Bradin had called her, saying that they needed to talk immediately. The two had been dating for almost 3 months, and to her, everything was perfect. He was such a gentleman; he was sweet and caring and loving, and she loved him with everything in her. She really believed he was the one. She ran her fingers through the sand. She wasn't worried, on the contrary, she was busy imagining what his surprise was. She smiled as she saw him walk over to her. He had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders up. She totally blew his weird actions off and jumped up and kissed him.

"Hey baby, what's up" she said, smiling. "What's with the red alert?" she giggled

He bit his lip. There was no easy way to do this, and the fact that she was totally oblivious to the whole thing was going to make it that much worse. He knew it was going to break her heart. She had been so good to him, and she deserved to know the truth. Even though the truth wasn't glamorous, or anything to be proud of, he knew she had the right to know.

"Hey E" he said, a bit dryly. He looked into her eyes. She had no clue. He took her hand "Let's go for a walk ok?" he forced a smile

She nodded and smiled. She leaned onto his shoulder and made it so his arm was wrapped around her back. It wasn't until he tensed up that she realized something was wrong. Then it clicked. 'we need to talk' is what he had said on the phone, his dry voice. She froze. "So what did you want to talk about?" she said, making sure she had his hand in hers still.

He took a deep breath "You know how happy you've made me these past 2 months E, right?" She nodded, looking right into his emerald eyes. He bit his lip "Its just…" he sighed "There's no easy way to say this Erika, so I'm just going to say it… I cheated on you, and I've been cheating on you. And…" he bit his lip "And I think I love this other girl. I'm sorry E, I really am. I wish I could have told you earlier, but I didn't have the courage. I'm sorry. We can't be together anymore. I want to be with Liz."

Tears welled up in Erika's eyes. Not only was he breaking up with her, he'd been cheating, and he loved this other girl "No" she whimpered "No, you can't love her… You're supposed to love me" a single tear slipped down her cheek, but when he moved to brush it away, she jumped away from his hand

He looked at the pain in her eyes. It was more than he could have ever imagined. "Erika, please" he said "I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you"

"Past tense" she said, wiping away her own tears, which were now starting to come out steadily.

Bradin's heart sunk. It was true. It was past tense. He loved Liz now. But he couldn't get over the feeling of guilt. "Erika" he said lovingly "You will always have a huge part of my heart. Probably more than anyone ever will, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry" he took a step toward her, but she backed away "Please E" he said, stepping again. She stayed still, but put her head down. He walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her "I don't want to lose you" he whispered in her ear "Please tell me I won't lose you"

This was the hardest thing for her. She could be his friend, or she could let him go. The thing was, she wished with all her heart she could just let him go, but she knew, as well as he, that that was going to be impossible. She was too attached to him, they both knew she'd have to be a part of his life to go on, even if he was with someone else. Another tear slipped down her cheek "You won't lose me" she whispered "You know that" she sighed "Even if I can only have you as a ….friend…" she swallowed hard

He hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry" he said, "If I could go back and change it, I would have told you from the beginning" He felt her nod. "Oh E" he said, hugging her "I'm so sorry" He pulled away and kissed away a tear that was falling from her eye. His lips on her made more fall.

She tried to stop crying and forced a weak smile. "Will you do me on favor before we're really over?" she whispered

He nodded "Anything"

She bit her lip, more tears listening against the setting sun. "Just kiss me one last time like you did when you still loved me. So I have something to remember"

He smiled at her a little "Ok E" He leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers. He kept them there, tracing her bottom lip. He pushed at her lips, asking her to open them up to him. She hesitated. She loved his kisses, and in this one there was love, but the past kind. She opened her mouth a little, and he slowly slipped his tongue in. He massaged her tongue with his, then slowly brushed the roof of her mouth. He kissed her for a few more moments, then slowly slipped his tongue back into his mouth. He glided hers into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He knew this made her melt, and this time was no different. He slowly stopped and let her put her tongue back in her mouth. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, then broke away "I'll always care about you Erika" he said, brushing away the last of her tears, then hugging her tightly.

She told herself she couldn't cry until he was gone. She forced a convincing smile "And I'll always love you. No matter what" she bit her lip and broke away from his grasp "I'll see you around Brae"

She turned and started walking. To where? She didn't know, but she just kept going until Bradin was nothing but a hazy figure in the distance. She sat on a rock by the edge of the water and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her heart was smashed and broken into a million pieces, and she'd never felt so alone in her life. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crash against the jetty. Tears filled her eyes and for once, she just let them fall. She cried and cried, and she didn't want to stop. She wanted to cry until he came back and told her it was a joke, even though she knew it would never happen. Her head on her knees, her heart broken and her life in shambles, it looked like there was no hope. Until she heard that voice; a voice that would change her life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! So I was getting kinda uninspired to write my other stories, because in a way, I feel like they're all the same. So this one's going to be different. A lot more intense. Not much 'I love you, you love me' stuff. Issues, problems, and pain. And since I'm more inspired to write this story, its going to get updated. I'm still working on the other ones, so if you're waiting for them, thanz, they should be up soon. R&R and tell me what you think:o) Steph 


	3. Let Your Little Light Shine

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews. Keep 'um coming! Sorry this chapter is a little short, its just cluing you in on why stuff is happening. Im going to write the beginning of the next chapter tonight, so maybs it'll be up tomorrowish… We'll have to see, wont we! ;-D

* * *

"Are you ok?" she heard. She shielded her eyes because the figure was standing straight in the sunlight "Miss, are you ok?" 

Erika wiped her eyes "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks" she said.

"You don't look fine" the figure said. He had leaned down and she could see him. He was tall, with clean cut brown hair and matching brown eyes, just like hers. "Can I help you?"

Erika smiled. She gave him her hand and he pulled her up. "Thanks" she said "I'm Erika"

He smiled back at her "Jake" he said "Are you sure you're ok?"

She laughed "Um, define ok" she said "I just got dumped because my now ex-boyfriend was cheating on me and fell in love with the other girl and out of love with me" she said "It's been a pretty crappy day" she laughed again

Jake laughed "I'm sorry" he said "How about I take you out for an ice cream to try and cheer you up. My treat"

Erika smiled "Thanks, that sounds really nice"

The two walked in silence to the pier. Erika prayed that Bradin and Liz weren't around. They got up to the counter and ordered. He handed her the ice cream, but when she insisted on paying, he laughed "It's my treat, you can get the next one" he said

She couldn't help but smile. He seemed to truly care. They sat down on one of the benches by the edge of the pier "So what were you doing when you found me?" she asked "Or do you make it habit to find girls crying on jetty's and buy them ice cream to make them feel better?"

Jake laughed "I was just walking along the beach and I happened to see you. I find the ocean really relaxing. We had it where I came from; the ocean in South Carolina is gorgeous. I used to walk along the beach every morning before I went to school ever since I was 12 and my mom let me out by myself" he sighed "Does it have the same effect on you?"

Erika nodded "I grew up in the ocean. My father was a professional surfer, and I went pro for a few years, it's in my blood I guess"

He laughed "Good blood to have" he said "I can't stand on a surf board for longer than 3 seconds"

She smiled "Well perhaps you haven't had a good teacher. I give lessons you know, first one's on the house, second's too if I get to go out with you after" she said, flirting

He laughed "Well then, that's a great deal. Do I get them all for free if I ask you to be my girlfriend after the second date?" he joked

"Nope" she said "you get um for ½ off". The two laughed as they got up.

They walked along the ocean towards Erika apartment complex. She looked at him. Just being with him made her feel better, much better. She smiled "Thanks for this. You really made me feel better. It was really sweet"

Jake smiled "It was nice to spend time with you. Its not every day that I get to save a beautiful damsel in distress."

Erika bit her lip and blushed a little "Thanks" she said meekly. She looked into his eyes "Do you want to come in and hang out for a little while. We could order pizza and watch a movie or something. Just hang out; I really don't think I can handle being alone right now"

Jake smiled "Sure. I'd love to" he took a mental picture of her as they walked into the condo. He wanted to remember everything about her.

* * *

Bradin walked along the beach. It broke his heart to hurt Erika the way he had, and he knew that she would always have a huge part of his heart, but he really did love Liz. He walked towards Spanish Cove. A petite blonde was leaning against a rock towards the entranceway. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey baby" he said hugging her 

The girl smiled back "Hey" she said, brushing a stray piece of his hair out of his eyes "Did you do it?"

Bradin swallowed hard "Yeah. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I did it. I did it for us Lizzie. You want this right… an us?"

Liz nodded "More than anything. I don't want to have to share you anymore. I want you to be with me and only me. That's all I'm going to allow." She hugged him tighter and kissed him softly "Only us"

Bradin nodded. He would never admit it, but this was much more her than him. He knew that inside he loved Erika more than he'd ever love Liz, even more than he'd love anyone. But Liz said she'd protect him, and with Erika, nothing was a guarantee. He smiled at her "You're amazing Liz." He said, kissing her nose

She smiled at him. She had fallen fast, but Erika was a constant threat. But Jake should have found her, and as soon as she opened up to him, she'd get stuck. And that was just what Liz was hoping for. Everything was a twisted, complicated web, and all Liz had to do was pull a tiny thread, and she could watch her plan in action.


	4. Us

A/N: Ok, so I finally updated most of my stories. I'm working on If Only, if you're waiting for that one too. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I know the show's not on, but that yall keep reading is nice. And an extran thanks to **Summerlandlover** for 'harrassing' me enough to update. It really makes u wanna write when someone really wants to read it. Well, dont 4get to R'n'R -Steph

* * *

Erika walked into the shop the next morning only to see Bradin sitting at the front counter. It still hurt to see him, and it showed. "Hey Kansas" she said, smiling a little "Where's Jay?" 

Jay walked into the main room with his shaping mask "Hey" he said "What's up?"

Erika smiled "I have a new trial lesson at 11 so I can't come in to work in the shop until like 130 or 2ish, is that ok?"

"Mmhmm" he said, then looked at her "A 3 hour lesson?" he said "This kid must be intense"

Erika smirked "Kid… Who said anything about a kid?" she smiled as Jake walked in "Hey, come on over and I'll fit you for a board" She saw out of the corner of her eye Bradin totally stop what he was doing and look at Jake. "Bradin, can you grab me some wax? He's going to have to use a new board"

Bradin did as he was told and walked over to her with the wax "Why a new one?" he asked, handing it to her "Why can't he use one of the regular training ones like all the other students here?"

Erika looked at him. "Because he's new and he's my student and I said he's going to be" she said strictly "And you don't have any authority over me to tell me that's not allowed, so get off your high and mighty horse and deal." She rolled her eyes. _He can be so immature_ she thought to herself

_Why is she acting this way_ he thought, walking back to the computer he was working on. _Its not my fault that we broke up…ok, yes technically it is, but it wasn't that bad. She understood. And who is this guy she's treating like the King of the World. Why does he get all this special treatment_? The voices in his head were talking so loudly it was giving him a headache "Jay, I'm taking my break" he called "I gotta get some air and some water" and walked out of the front door towards the smoothie place

Jake smiled at Erika, "Was that him?" he asked as she grabbed him a wetsuit "The guy you were crying over last night when I found you?" She just nodded and continued what she was doing "Erika, you're way to good for him. He doesn't deserve you. He's a baby"

Erika looked at him and smiled. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel better "Yeah, that's Kansas… He is a baby, I don't think I ever realized it when we were dating." She sighed and nodded her head "Yeah, I can do better, right?"

Jake smiled and kissed her cheek "I think you already have" he whispered "If you know what I mean"

She giggled "Come on you" she said, grabbing her board from the staff room "Lets get you out on the water, then we'll talk about whether or not I can do better"

Jake smiled "Sure coach" he said, putting his arm around her back "Anything you say"

* * *

Bradin walked along the pier and saw them leave. Against his better judgment, he decided to follow them. He knew the guys somehow. He was so familiar but he didn't know from where. 

Liz saw him following them and knew she had to stop it. That was not part of her plan. She ran over to him and kissed him hard and passionately, diverging his attention "Brae" she said smiling "I was just coming to look for you" she hung off his neck "Where are you going baby?"

Bradin snapped out of his 'find-Erika' trance and looked at Liz. He smiled and put his hands on hers and got her off of him "Hey baby" he said "I thought I left my wallet down with my stuff on the beach, so I was going to check, but I wasn't really thinking straight. I know its in Jay's office in the shop" he shook his head "I've been a total space case today"

Liz smiled "Thinking about me?" she said, brushing his stray hair "I've been thinking about us all day too" she smiled sweetly "I have a perfect plan for us tonight. As a celebration of us"

Bradin smiled "Really?" he said "And what does this plan entail"

Liz smirked "You'll see my little country boy" she said, eying him up and down "But trust me, you and uh…little Bradin… will love it very much" she kissed him long and hard "But I've gotta run, I have a meeting with my modeling agent. Meet me outside Spanish Cove, The Deadman Cave. I'll be waiting for you" she kissed him again "Love ya!" she yelled as she ran down the sidewalk

Bradin watched her blonde hair bobble as she ran. "LIZ YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK ONE OF THESE DAYS" he yelled, laughing. He shook his head as he put it in his hands "Sooner, probably rather than later" he mumbled to himself, then headed back to the shop. He had totally forgotten about following Erika and her mystery man.

* * *

Erika and Jake sat on shore after his lesson. It was only 115, but he had done so well she wanted to let him be able to move the next day. He kept looking at her, but when she turned, he'd turn away "So" she said "You did really well. Are you sure you've never had surfing lessons?" 

Jake smiled at her "Nope, you must be a really good teacher"

Erika blushed "Naw, I'm just normal. Only good thing that came out of me coaching was Bradin" she bit her lip "What I mean is" she said "Is he made the national surfing circuit. He got really lucky, he was…" she bit her lip and stopped talking. It was too hard thinking about him.

Jake put his arm around her back and pulled her into him "Erika" he said softly "Stop thinking about him and the pain he caused you. Stop thinking of all that. None of it matters" he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips "All that matters is us"

"Us?" she asked, leaning into him "You want an us?"

He nodded "Yes Erika, I want an us" he kissed her again, then looked at her, brushing the hair out of her eyes "Us"

"Us" she said smiling. She looked up at him. Something about him felt so safe. So warm and comforting… so truly safe

Little did she know that day... that decision, would change her life forever.


End file.
